A Warriors Christmas
by Mistsplashdraws
Summary: Title is self-explanatory! Merry Christmas!


**A Warriors Christmas**

'Twas the night before christmas when the two young kits of Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat around Graystripe listening to all of his stories about christmases long ago and how he once saw Rudolph. "His nose was really red, i'm telling ya," Graystripe meowed, "and he and his fellow reindeer landed on the highledge with Santa behind them in his sleigh, it was amazing."

"I hope we see Santa tonight!" Flamekit exclaimed.

"Yeah me too, we should stay up all night!" Ashkit added.

"Now if you stay up all night, he won't come," Millie warned them.

"Then how did Graystripe see him then?" Ashkit challenged.

"Uh well I was actually going to the dirtplace," Graystripe responded.

"Ew," Flamekit remarked, his nose was screwed up in discust.

"Flamekit, Ashkit time to go to your nests otherwise Santa won't come," their father, Lionblaze called from outside.

"Good night kits," Graystripe purred as they left.

"Good night!" Ashkit squeaked as they bounded out of the den.

Once they reached the nursery, they squeezed inside and padded to their nest on the far side of the den where Cinderheart was quietly waiting. "What do you want for christmas?" Ashkit whispered to Flamekit as they settled down.

Flamekit thought for a moment, he hadn't really thought about it. "Uhh, a phone I guess, Cloudtail showed me his it's really cool!"

"You're way too young for a phone," Cinderheart told him.

"Well if Santa brings me one, you can't take it away," Flamekit replied curtly.

"I want a water shooter, imagine the expression on Berrynose's face if he got squirted with water!" Ashkit purred.

"That would be funny," Cinderheart agreed.

 **During the Night...**

"Ashkit did you hear that?" Flamekit whispered in his sisters ear.

Ashkit blinked her eyes open, "No."

"It was a bell," Flamekit told her, "We should go check if Santa's here."

"Okay," Ashkit agreed, climbing out of the nest.

Flamekit followed after her excitedly. As they squeezed through the hole in the nursery wall they were hit by a bright light that revealed a golden and red sleigh sitting on the highledge when it dimmed down. "Santa, it's Santa!" Flamekit exclaimed.

They padded closer to find that there were nine reindeer standing in front of the sleigh, led by Rudolph whose red nose was shining brightly. "What are you kits doing out here in the cold?" a voice asked.

Flamekit whipped around to find a brown tabby with blazing amber eyes standing behind them, he was wearing a santa hat and suit that was tied around him with a black leather belt. "Santa?" Ashkit whispered.

"Uh isn't that just Bramblestar dressed in a Santa costume?" Flamekit tilted his head to one side.

"Uhh no, i'm Santa," he replied.

"Um no you're not," Flamekit remarked.

"You aren't Santa, I'm the real Santa." A white tom padded up behind him, he was wearing the full Santa suit.

"Now that's definitely Santa!" Ashkit exclaimed.

"It sure is," Santa replied, "you two are both on the nice list, however Flamekit almost didn't make it."

Flamekit swished his tail with embarrassment, "What I thought it'd be funny if Cinderheart was bitten by a fire ant."

"Uhh, that would hurt," Bramblestar meowed.

"Well i'd better get going, thank you for the mouse cookies!" Santa padded over to the highledge and leapt into his sleigh. "Merry christmas to all and to all a good night!" he called out as him and his reindeer flew off into the night sky.

 **The Next Morning..**

Ashkit woke up with a jolt, "It's Christmas!" she exclaimed loudly.

Flamekit blinked his eyes open and leapt to his paws. "I forgot to ask Santa whether he bought my phone!"

"What do you mean you forgot to ask Santa whether he bought your phone?" Cinderheart asked.

Ashkit and Flamekit both exchanged glances. "Uhh nothing," Flamekit replied.

"Well if you say so, let's go open the presents and wake up the clan," Cinderheart stood up and padded out of the den.

Ashkit and Flamekit both bounded after her excitedly. "Every cat wake up, we're opening presents!" Bramblestar called from the highledge, he was trembling with excitement.

"Well he's a bit excited," Ashkit whispered in Flamekit's ear.

"I say," Flamekit agreed.

They both padded to the clearing where both of the clan had already gathered around their piles of presents and stockings. "Wow, I got a fur drier!" Berrynose called out, "Oh and some claw polish!"

"I thought you'd like it," Poppyfrost meowed.

Flamekit let out a purr of amusement and tore open his first present, from Santa. He stared at it in excitement, "It's a phone!"

"Oh StarClan," Cinderheart meowed.

"And I got my water shooter!" Ashkit purred.

Flamekit poked his head into his stocking, "Moss? Are you kidding me, I can get that whenever I want!"

"I got a mouse wand!" Ashkit exclaimed happily.

"Open up your presents from Cinderheart and I," Lionblaze told them.

They both tore open the gifts that they had been given by their parents. "Wow a moss ball hoop!" Flamekit exclaimed.

"I wanted that!" Molewhisker complained from nearby.

"Don't worry, you can play with me," Flamekit promised.

"See why we got you moss?" Cinderheart asked.

"Oh my StarClan, I got a Pawpad!" Ashkit meowed.

"Hey that's unfair, she got more that me!" Flamekit complained.

"You still have more in your stocking, both of you," Cinderheart told them.

Flamekit pulled out a packet of vole candies and a feather teaser. "Ooh," he purred.

"I got Mouse candies and moss," Ashkit told him.

"Ooh a pawfume, thanks Squirrelflight!" Bramblestar meowed excitedly.

"Grandpa Brackenfur got you a shared present too," Cinderheart revealed a large gift.

The two siblings tore it open. "Socks, are you joking?"

 **And that's the end, it was only short but I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you enjoy your day and receive/give plenty of gifts! - Mistsplash x**


End file.
